The invention relates to compositions and methods for the whitening of skin and hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,990,330 discloses compositions for topical use having melanin synthesis-inhibiting activity comprising kojic acid or its esters and at least one compound selected from the group consisting of azelaic acid, tropolone, oipoic acid, sorbic acid, glucosamine, derivative of glucosamine, tunicamycin, deoxynojirimycin, glutathione, cysteine, hydroquinone, derivative of hydroquinone, dehydroacetic acid, chelidonic acid and lipoamide. Such compositions are disclosed as having excellent human skin-whitening and anti-suntan effects.